What a Queen desires
by dean-winchester-is-our-king
Summary: After a quite inappropriate dream, Daenerys realises she had forgot how to be a woman. (Rated M just to be sure)


Every night that Daenerys was going to bed, all she could dream about was the Iron Throne, the Unsullied who would help her earn it, the Dothraki she had brought with her. All she could think was the Seven Kingdoms, the moment she would sit on the throne. But that night, the dream she saw was different.

She undressed completely and laid under the sheets in her tent. They had camped in the middle of nowhere, again. It was hot outside, so she thought the silk of her dress was kinda uncomfortable for sleeping. She closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately.

Her mind drove her somewhere she wanted to be, where the woman in her body needed a man. The man of her dream was tall and brave and had blond hair and blue eyes and loved her and protected her with all his being. The man was kissing her everywhere, doing amazing things with his mouth and tongue, things she couldn't even imagine they existed, things Khal Drogo would never did to her. Her fingers were caressing his scalp, her lips were craving his. Their bodies were sweaty, she felt a pressure and then—

The Queen woke up in a heartbeat, her whole body sweaty like in her dream. She felt a strange feeling deep in her guts, a feeling she hadn't felt it for long. She noticed her inner thighs were wet and her eyes widened as she blushed. Her handmaidens had told her about those so called _''wet dreams''_ , the dreams of sexual kind. In her terror, Daenerys realised the man of her dream was a really known man. Her blush increased when Ser Jorah walked into her tent and watched her, a blushed and naked mess. It seemed like she found her senses quickly after she realised he was there, that she covered her body with the sheets. Ser Jorah was blushing lightly as well. "Bring me Irri" she whispered, not able of looking Ser Jorah in the eye. He nodded, bowed his head and walked out of the tent, his mind full of Khaleesi's naked pale breasts, her gold locks almost covering it from his eyes. He tried to vorbid that kind of thoughts as he was looking for Irri, he tried not to think how it would feel to kiss that pale skin, to leave love marks on the light skin of her neck, to kiss her inner thighs, to caress her lips with his own. He still remembered the day she had kissed his cheek, his face held in her little soft palm, her lips soft on his scruffy cheek. He swallowed and shook his head, as to cast away the thoughts. He told to Irri her Queen was asking for her. She nodded and walked quickly to Khaleesi's tent.

"So, Irri…" Daenerys was now sitting on the bed, cross-legged, eating her breakfast, while Irri was braiding her hair. "Do you remember that… talk we had about… _wet dreams_?"

Irri raised her eyes from the braids she was making and looked at her Khaleesi. She nodded and smiled kindly. "Of course Khaleesi. What about them?" she asked and continued her task.

"I was wondering…what it means if you see someone in your dream, who is a man really close to you?" she whispered, as it was a great secret. "If you saw someone who was your friend, your advisor, your greatest protector?"

Irri looked at her, her eyes widened. "I-I don't understand what you mean, Khaleesi…" she admitted. Daenerys sighed and looked up at her. "If I tell you a secret, you promise to not tell anybody?"

Irri nodded, smiling trustfully. "Of course, your Grace." Dany smiled back. "I saw a… a sexual dream about Ser Jorah." Irri's eyes widened more and she left the braid, exclaiming "Oh Gods! My Queen!" she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry your Grace" she apologized and took Dany's gold locks between her fingers again. Khaleesi laughed lightly.  
"I think you should talk to him, my Queen" Irri advised. "Your dream means that you need a man. And I don't know any man better than Ser Jorah. He's good and kind to us and he loves you. He's the best match, my Queen"

Daenerys licked her lips as she thought about it.

* * *

That night, Jorah was told to visit the Queen in her tent. There were no guards outside ant that was weird. He bowed his head, blushing as he entered in the tent. "Khaleesi…" he whispered and raised his eyes to see her. She was so beautiful tonight. She was wearing a lilac silk dress, that was so tight on her, showing every curve of her body. Ser Jorah swallowed thickly as he looked at her. She smiled at him kindly.  
"Ser Jorah" she greeted and sat on the edge of the enormous big bed. There were candles around the tent and if Ser Jorah wouldn't know better, he would think that his Queen was trying to seduce him.

"You— asked for me, my Queen?" he asked hesitantly. She tilted her head in an adorable way.  
"Yes, Ser, I did" she smiled at him. "Come sit with me"

Jorah walked over there and sat a few metres away from her. Daenerys pouted grumpily. "Come closer, Ser. You're so far away" she complained. He immediately obeyed, coming closer. Daenerys raised her eyes on his and smiled, as she held his hands.

"I know you're in love with me" she whispered and he bowed his head down, in shame. "Khaleesi, I—"

"Let me finish" she said and stopped his lips with her finger. "I know you love me as well. I've been alone a long time, Ser, and I think it's time for me to get a man"  
He raised his eyes questionably on her. "I saw you in my dream, Ser." She leaned closer to him, their lips a few centimetres away. "I saw you doing things to me that I couldn't even fantasize a man would do to his woman"  
Ser Jorah frowned. "I-I don't understand, your Grace" he was kinda confused. If she wanted to get laid, what was his business? He was her advisor, not her… _whore_. "What do you need of me?"

"I need _you_ " she whispered holding his hand. "I need a king by my side. I need someone who loves me and holds me and makes me feel like a woman. I'm so into the role of a queen I forgot to be a woman…"

Jorah looked at her kindly, pityfully. He loved that woman. And now all she was asking was him. "Say it Daenerys" he ordered, his hands closing hers. "I need you to say it"

"I need you, Jorah the Andal. I want you. I…" she bit her lip looking down, then back at him. " _I love you_ "

The next thing she remembered was the sound of the silk fabric being ripped apart. She felt his kisses on her throat till down her stomach, his lips and teeth causing bruises on her inner thighs, his tongue licking down her vagina, as she was trying to struggle him with her legs. It was like her dream, but much better.

Ser Jorah was so consentrate to make her feel loved and wanted he forgot his own pleasure. He was fully on clothes while his lady was naked and shivering beneath him. He heard her struggled order as he pulled off between her legs and raised to kiss her.

"Make love to me, Ser." She whispered breathlessly. "I command you to take of your clothes and make love to me"

He was more than happy to obligate. He settled between her legs, fully naked and she wrapped her members tightly around him, legs and arms. He pushed in experimentally and slow and heard her take in a breath, grabbing his hair. "Please…"

"Yes, my Queen" he obeyed and slammed into her, not too rough but so that it would be pleasurable.

Daenerys was holding him in her arms, kissing him deeply, moaning in his mouth, as she didn't needed to be heard. Her legs on his hips were tougher later, when she reached her climax. Jorah grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her closer, pushing and pushing until the hot white liquid was lost into his Queen's body. He laid beside her, sweaty and tired, a panting mess.

Daenerys moved and laid her head on his chest, listening to his soft heartbeat. She couldn't hide her grin.

" _I love you, my Bear"_ she said to him in Valyrian. Jorah smiled and stroked her hair. "I love you too, Khaleesi" he answered in Common Tongue and kissed her forehead, remaining silent. After a while he broke the silence.

"That was quite an enjoyable dream"

Daeneryslaughed and kissed his nose. "I could show you my dreams and desires every night, Ser"

He placed a kiss on her lips, holding her closer. "As you command, _Khaleesi_."


End file.
